Cantiga de Enganar
by Asrail
Summary: E eles subiam no telhado para contar as estrelas, apenas Ron e Ginny, sem saberem onde começava um e acabava outro. E ela tornava a perguntar, esperando a resposta verdadeira, sem prazo, nem pressa. incest


**N/A: **essa fanfic foi escrita para o I challenge de Ron Weasley do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. Ela só existe porque a **Vick Weasley **propôs o desafio. Eu estava com uma saudade terrível de escrever esse casal. Sim, é um **incesto **. Se não gosta, **não leia **, porque meu ouvido não é penico e eu não sou tolerante, nem paciente, obrigada. Se você gosta, espero que esta fic te entretenha. Eu gostei de escrever. A música é The Secret's in The Telling, do **Dashboard Confessional **. Beijos e boa leitura.

* * *

**Cantiga de Enganar**  
por Kimberly Desiree

**the signal is subtle**

"Você me ama?"

Ela perguntou, quase inocente, se seus olhos não buscassem a verdade com tanta sede. Era uma pergunta relativamente fácil. Simples. Ela era sua irmã, não havia dúvida na resposta - seria óbvia. Mas não foi. Não hoje.

Não quando dividiam a cama de solteiro dele, em que mal cabiam inteiros, e suas pernas e braços se entrelaçavam enquanto assistiam a noite passar.

Hoje o perfume dela se impregnava em seus lençóis e em suas vestes, as roupas de cama gritando a devassidão cometida sempre que não havia mais ninguém capaz de vê-los.

Não era uma resposta simples porque não era uma pergunta comum. Era maior do que qualquer um poderia enxergar naquela frase inocente... tão culposa. Não era simples, nem fácil. Era _errado _.

"Não."

**we pass just close enough to touch  
no questions, no answers  
we know by now to say enough**

Ela o vigiava bem de perto, cada gesto, cada movimento, caçando-o com os olhos avelã, mas ele evitava observá-la ao máximo, embora fosse em vão - seus olhos se buscavam, o azul e o castanho, completos em sua essência, separados por um mero capricho genético. Ela nunca se importou com o silêncio, porque sempre soube que os pensamentos dele lhe pertenciam. E o seu perfume ainda não abandonara o irmão, escrevendo o nome dela na sua carne e na sua alma com a tinta invisível, que era sorvida a todo o momento. Ela sabia correr em seu sangue, ambos feitos da mesma matéria.

Ele era sempre difícil, preso naquela culpa calada, sem poder pedir perdão. Desejava-a, mas não podia viver consigo mesmo enquanto quisesse a sua pequena irmã como mulher. Era tão, _tão _errado.

Ela sempre soube que ele nunca foi um só.

E eles subiam no telhado para contar as estrelas, apenas Ron e Ginny, sem saberem onde começava um e acabava outro. E ela tornava a perguntar, esperando a resposta verdadeira, sem prazo, nem pressa.

"Você me ama?"

**with only simple words  
with only subtle turns**

Eles fingiam a todo o instante, mas era apenas ele que fingia para si mesmo. Uma mentira insistente, que ele repetia como um mantra, atrás de segurança, mas era insegura só por saber que mentia.

Ela sabia que ele a amava, estava escondido em suas palavras, nos sussurros longos e mudos dos seus olhares, forçadamente vazios, que transbordavam. Sabia quando dividiam o mesmo aposento, quando partilhavam da mesma cama. Porque eram um só, apesar de muitos.

E ele sabia que lhe pertencia porque não conseguia se libertar. Ele tentou outros amores, mas sempre a viu nos outros olhares. Ela o perseguia sem querer, até mesmo sem saber. E ele não era capaz de combatê-la – de lutar contra si mesmo, de negar os seus desejos. Não era capaz de resisti-la.

Ele a encontrou no quarto dela e a empurrou sobre o colchão, seus olhos azuis chispando faíscas incandescentes que só fizeram acender o fogo dos cabelos dela. Ele quis gritar para que ela o libertasse, quis implorar pelo perdão, mas faltou força e coragem. Vontade de perdê-la. E se perder nela.

Ela entendia o que se passava. Todas as noites mal dormidas, culpando-se por amar demais. Ela o compreendia e o amava cada segundo um pouco mais. Era proibido, e tão real que chegava a doer.

Deixou uma das mãos correr pelo rosto tenso dele, os olhos azuis tão vivos deixando transparecer nas íris as grades do cárcere, a face pincelada de um vermelho nervoso, envergonhado, e sentiu o calor que ele emanava apoderando-se do seu corpo.

Ela sempre soube que tudo o que ele fazia era incompleto, porque sempre havia mais, muito mais por detrás de suas meias palavras.

Ron significava muito quando dizia pouco. E no seu silêncio, breve ou prolongado, leve ou pesado, dizia que a amava.

**the things we feel alone for one another**

As incontáveis estrelas do céu eram como as sardas do corpo dela e ele quis mapeá-la com precisão. Contou-as todas, uma a uma, permitindo-se esquecer algumas só para repetir a trilha dos beijos de sol.

E então foram os tons dos seus olhos, que ele buscou à exaustão, até encontrar o castanho avermelhado que incendiava seus sentidos e perturbava seu sono, os únicos orbes de fogo líquido que acariciavam ao queimar.

E as cores dos seus cabelos, de um vermelho desconhecido, único, que ele não encontrou em nenhum outro lugar, procurando sem parar para respirar. Mas estava logo ali, nele mesmo: era o seu vermelho que se misturava com o dela, as labaredas calorosas se alimentando uma na outra, harmoniosamente, como se jamais houvessem sido separados.

E não foram, porque estavam ali, como Ron e Ginny. Próximo. Juntos.

Até demais. E ela ansiava que fosse para sempre.

**there is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you sleep**

Ele se curvou para frente e ela cerrou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele tocarem os seus de leve, a respiração acelerada, pesada e duvidosa, contra a sua pele, entrecortada.

Ginny sentiu o arrepio do seu toque lhe percorrer o corpo todo e as pequenas mãos dela se arrastaram por cima da camisa do irmão, explorando o peito largo com cautela, até chegar ao último dos botões. Abriu-os de baixo para cima, sentindo-o estremecer cada vez que seus dedos se esbarravam na pele desnuda dele, e empurrou a camisa para longe dos ombros do irmão.

Ele a observou com cuidado enquanto a luz perolada da lua deixava misteriosos seus pagãos olhos anis e afastou das orbes castanhas uma mecha dos cabelos cor-de-cobre da sua pequena irmã.

Ela sabia que ele sempre seria assim, prisioneiro dos seus próprios pensamentos, mas estava disposta a mudá-lo, libertá-lo de uma vez só de si mesmo.

Ginny se sentou e em seguida empurrou-o, trocando as posições. Ele não sabia o que esperar, nem devia se deixar estar ali, mas não pôde se impedir de sentir o coração acelerando gradativamente.

Ron se apoiou nos cotovelos e a viu sorrir sem hesitar. Nunca seria simples, tampouco fácil. Não era nada além de errado. Mas era amar.

Ela debruçou-se sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado, e mergulhou as mãos nos seus cabelos, beijando-o devagar. As línguas se acariciaram com o gosto doce-amargo do pecado, mas ele só quis amar e amar.

Puxou a cintura dela mais para si, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo, e correu uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela, segurando-os com força entre seus dedos, enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo. As mãos dele escorregaram para debaixo da saia dela, arrepiando as coxas cor de leite no caminho, e ela interrompeu o beijo para se livrar da blusa delicadamente, jogando os cabelos para provocá-lo.

Ele a observou mais uma vez e não pôde deixar de se culpar por tê-la em suas mãos, maculá-la com o verbo tão errado de amar e amar quem não deve ser amado. Ela viu o erro em seu olhar, mas já tencionava torná-lo livre. Deitou-se sobre ele novamente e seus peitos, agora nus, se encontraram. As batidas do coração de ambos eram fortes e mantinham o mesmo ritmo, a mesma cadência, a mesma necessidade. Era o sangue... o mesmo sangue.

"Você não precisa me pedir perdão", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e se calou. Ron não respondeu, nunca respondia, mas ela soube o que ele dizia quando os dedos do irmão descreveram desenhos sobre o seu corpo nu, milhares de corações tortuosos e desregrados, perfeitos só por virem dele. Sorriu. "Se for para ir pro inferno, nós dois somos errados."

**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden**

E ele se sentia culpado todas as vezes que ficavam juntos, na cama de um, na cama de outro, porque a beleza dela estava além das suas curvas delicadas, talvez não perfeitas, mas perfeitamente talhadas, e dos olhos, dos cabelos, dos doces beijos do sol – a beleza de Ginny estava escondida, mas tão fácil aos olhos dele, naquela inocente meninice em corpo de mulher, tão improvável, mas caindo irresistivelmente bem com os longos cílios escuros e infantis e o jeito espontâneo, quase desleixado, de andar e falar, de viver.

Ele temia que a beleza dela, tão única, tão sua, se perdesse dentro dele. Temia poder mudar exatamente aquilo que amava nela, toda a vida que transbordava num único sorriso. O seu favorito. Destruía-a.

**So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight**

Ele não conseguia afastá-la de seus pensamentos. Não era como o fumo ou o álcool: ela era seu único vício. Ele a via até mesmo de olhos fechados, porque sabia que ela corria em suas veias.

A ruiva era sua fixação suprema, uma questão sem resposta e milhares de por quês. Mas não havia remédio que pudesse curá-lo por completo, não dela.

Ele a amava e era só.

Amava, sem querer, mais do que deveria. Era incontrolável e ele sabia que aquilo tudo estava errado – muito errado, mas amava. E vivia na mentira de todos os dias, calado, porque sabia que a verdade poderia feri-la.

As palavras de amor seriam as mesmas que a condenariam ao sofrimento eterno. E ele permanecia em silêncio, amando-a secretamente.

**Our act of defiance  
We keep this secret in our blood**

Ninguém soube, ninguém viu.

Talvez por isso ninguém suspeitasse deles. Eram fantasmas que se amavam como vultos no embalo da escuridão. E não havia nada de errado nisso, exceto todos os outros.

Eles nasceram para se amar, estava escrito no sangue dos seus corpos. E se amavam tanto. Não haveria porquê estar errado: pecaram apenas na intensidade. Mas estava escrito no encontro dos seus olhares, tão perfeitamente claro quanto as íris dele, absolutamente caloroso, como os orbes dela, e Ginny sorria.

Ele virava o rosto para esconder que estava sorrindo de volta.

**No paper or letters  
We pass just close enough to touch**

As pessoas a rodeavam, mas apenas quando os olhos dele recaiam sobre seu corpo, ela prendia a respiração sem perceber.

Os orbes castanhos dela o perseguiam, mas ele já não os buscava, sempre fingindo não notá-la, tentando acreditar que ela não lhe era especial. Mas ela sabia que, no fundo, ele a amava. Acreditava com um fervor irrefreável, muito mais forte do que o ruivo, embora apenas quando ele passava, esbarrando nela quase sem querer, o toque leve coberto de promessas, ela tinha certeza.

De que ele a amava. E que estavam condenados.

**We love in secret names  
We hide within our veins  
The things that keep us bound to one another**

Ela sabia que ele nunca poderia tratá-la como os outros e que tudo o que mais amava e desejava vivia numa grande mentira. Talvez, com o tempo, tornasse-se uma verdade mentirosa, como ela temia.

Gostaria de poder amar livremente, como qualquer pessoa, mas não podia: era errado. Errava ao amá-lo e ao ser amada de volta.

Ele já não conseguia mentir para todos, passando a mal olhá-la quando não estavam sós para impedir-se de traí-los com uma observação um pouco mais demorada do que deveria durar.

Verdades invisíveis, amores impossíveis. Dores tão reais.

E eles seguiram com aquilo que os feria, porque amavam as mãos do carcereiro. Amavam-se demais.

**Until the last trace and this hope  
Is frozen deep inside my bones**

Ela foi pedida em casamento pelo cara certo, que a amava da maneira correta. E o destino pôs em suas mãos uma única chance de se libertar. Ela disse que iria pensar, mas ambos sabem que aceitará.

Porque era o certo a ser feito e talvez também pudesse vir a ser amar.

Ele a espiou enquanto dormia, observando-a respirar sem culpa. Estava certa: a culpa fora toda dele. Mas agora ela seria livre. Livre. Observou-a um pouco mais. Livre dele. Para sempre. Ele seria livre dela?

**And this broken fate has claimed me  
And my memories for its own**

Ele a via nas cortinas do seu quarto quando o vento as fazia dançar como seus cabelos vermelhos. Ou eram as manchas de cereal no branco do leite. Ela esteve em lugares que nunca deveria ter estado: em seus braços. E o sabor dos lábios ou o calor do corpo delicado parecia recente, embora já não partilhassem a mesma cama, os mesmos lugares, os mesmos erros e a vida.

Ele subiu no telhado para contar as sardas do corpo dela nas estrelas do céu, mas se perdeu nos números quando elas falharam, e o mapa que tinha dela nos seus pensamentos começou a se corroer de ciúmes e de inveja. Da sua falta.

Passou a noite inteira em claro, esperando que ela aparecesse. Mas apenas quando o sol nasceu, deu-se conta de que ela sempre estaria ali, nos tons vermelhos e alaranjados do dia, embora agora lhe parecesse eternamente noite.

Eram apenas os olhos dela, vigiando-o por detrás da escuridão que o enlaçava secretamente. E vigiariam para sempre.

**Your name is pounding through my veins  
Can't you hear how it is sung?  
And I can taste you in my mouth  
Before the words escape my lungs**

"Ginny..."

Ela era uma idéia em sua mente, uma palavra nos seus lábios. Um sonho e um pesadelo. Ela era tudo o que ele conhecia verdadeiramente. E ela só sabia quem era quando refletida nos seus olhos, quando ele chamava o seu nome ou a abraçava em silêncio. Ela era amada, mas não devia. Não devia.

"Ginny..."

**And I'll whisper only once... **

Ele sabia que ela estava partindo, mas não poderia detê-la, nem segurá-la. Ambos sabiam que era o certo a ser feito, mas o certo nunca é fácil. E o errado é sempre difícil.

Ginny se apoiou nas pontas dos pés para alcançá-lo e depositou um beijo no seu rosto, com cuidado. Era a despedida. O encontro dos seus olhares feria e ela quase teve certeza de que era melhor daquele jeito, mas jamais a conseguiu por completo, porque, no fundo, desejava ficar. Errar. E amar.

Ron sorriu um sorriso fraco, de quem consente contrariado, e afastou uma mecha dos cabelos cor de cobre do rosto dela, segurando-se para não abraçá-la. Ele já a havia perdido.

'**Cause you will be somebody's girl  
And you will keep each other warm**

"Você me ama?"

As palavras escorregaram pelos seus lábios antes que pudesse se deter, mas ela não desviou o olhar. Precisava saber a verdade nas palavras dele. Precisava ouvir o que ele diria naquele momento. O último. O único. Precioso.

Ele continuou sorrindo, embora agora seus olhos o acompanhassem, cristalinos. "Sim."

Mas ela sempre soube que aquilo era um não. Ele nunca foi um só. Não poderia amá-la totalmente. Nunca. Ronald tinha vários significados, mas nenhum deles seria completamente dela.

Ginny sorriu e olhou para si mesma nos olhos dele uma última vez. Ron a viu partir para sempre, parado junto do batente da porta. Era uma noite escura e silenciosa, quase como todas as outras, embora fosse especial, pois seria inesquecível. Seria a última noite que teve um dia.

O sol jamais nasceria de novamente.

**But tonight I am feeling cold**

**

* * *

N/A: **milhões de agradecimentos a **Mia Galvez**, que revisou essa fic e me fez ver que "não estava tão ruim", HAHA. Só a Mióca, mesmo, pra conseguir isso... Outras muitos agradecimentos a **Bruna F.**, que gosta tanto desse _ship_ quanto eu e me deixa toda lufa com isso, minha beta favorita de RGs. Obrigada aos que leram, gostaram, e um abraço de urso nos que deixarem review, porque isso me faz _tão_ feliz! Beijos! 


End file.
